comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey (Earth-M)
This character is dedicated to my great friend Actingoutlove (or Act for short)! I know how much she LOVES Jean Grey, and I wanted to do a little something special for her! I really appreciate the motivation she's given me along with my other friends here and this is just a little bit of me giving back. I really hope she enjoys it, and I look forward to seeing her contributions as well! It was so much fun doing this because I'm not much of a Marvel person, but this was really fun. It reminded me how much I love tackling new challenges and making unique twists on characters! ALSO: This is first in a series of characters created for her. Appearance Jean Grey is a beautiful Caucasian woman who appears in her late thirties. She has gorgeous, velvet red hair and shimmering emerald green eyes. Her skin is a gorgeous blend of fair and tan. She has a slender, curvy body, with strong, toned legs, a very nice torso with a blend of muscularity and femininity, as well as a large bust and strong arms. Jean has perfectly vibrant lips, a small nose, and delicately gorgeous eyelashes. She is 5'6" and 115 lbs, and is very graceful, yet firm in her movements. History The Phoenix Before the Earth was born; before the sun burst to life and the animals drank from rivers and the humans gazed up at the stars, there came to be in the universe an order of gods. These gods- known as the Protectors of the Realm- lived atop a tower that reached through space, with branches forked off at every window that lead to a different galaxy. This tower was known as The Archorium. The Protectors were immortal and powerful, but they had their own weakness of course. Each Protector claimed a single floor of the Archorium, and upon this floor lay their life force. So long as their life force lay in tact and the floor they claimed remain undamaged, they would live forever. From atop this tower, the Protectors watched as the universe grew. They watched worlds be born; they watched them be destroyed. They watched invasions begin, peace treaties be signed, and - in rare occasion - some worlds not be touched at all. But no other world was as affected by the Protectors than Terra. Terra - also known as Earth. Earth was the home of the Terrans - or humans, as they called themselves. The humans, such weak creatures they were, reduced to worshiping the Protectors as gods and beings of creation. The Protectors - who had not created Earth, in fact - did not deny this worship, however. They relished in it. They adored and bathed in it. In fact, they loved this adoration so much, that they began to mate with the humans. Out of these inhuman couples came the children known as the Hosts. Such divine energy could not be allowed to manifest into more gods, and so the Protectors confined their immortal power, cutting it in half. Thus the first Mutants were born; humans with the powers of gods, but without the gift of immortality. Of the Mutants, there were none stronger than The Phoenix. She, born of a human father and immortal mother was gifted as being the one and only child of the Protector Kaiumva '''- the queen of the Protectors. The mutant child was gifted with such powers of fire and ash that she could, in fact, bring herself back "like a fire rekindles itself upon a fresh pile of wood". Though she was not immortal, her powers were so close to that of the gods, that they soon began to find her threatening. Yet, Kaiumva grew attached to her daughter. She would not let her be harmed by the others. And so she granted her immortality, bringing her to the heavens to become her eternal companion. Thus the greatest mistake was made. For many centuries, The Phoenix (as she was called) lived quietly in the immortal tower with the queen of the Protectors. But she grew restless. She lacked the self discipline, emotionless, unselfish personalities of the gods. And so she escaped. She fled from the tower, diving to the Earth to interfere ''directly ''in the affairs of mortals. Phoenix dabbled in many things, creating natural disasters across the planet. Though her intentions were pure, she could not control her godly power. The other Protectors put her on trial when she returned, prepared to sentence her to a life in the dark hell of the gods known as Pyon. Kaiumva, who loved her daughter very much, could not turn the other gods' favors. In a fit of panic, Phoenix unleashed her powers, destroying part of the Archorium and killing many of the Protectors. Upon realizing what she had done, Phoenix was reduced to a fit of demonic power. Possessed by her abilities, Phoenix went on a rampage. She destroyed many planets, wiping them from the memory of the universe. It took seven hundred years for the remaining protectors to find her. Seven hundred years, until finally they defeated Phoenix in combat. Her crimes could not be forgiven, and so Kaiumva stripped the Phoenix of her immortality, and destroyed her floor of the Archorium. the memory of the Phoenix faded into the after life...but what the Protectors did not realize was that during her time on Earth, Phoenix had seduced a young maiden and planted a spark of her being inside the mortal. That mortal was Orianna Grey. And thus The Phoenix's rebirth began. Jean Grey the Mutant Jean Grey was born in the month of July in the year 2056. Raised by Professor John Grey and his actress wife Elaine Grey, Jean was a traveling child from day one. Born with firey red hair and the passionate green of nature in her eyes, Jean was a loving, sweet child from day one. But she was special. Around her 1st birthday, it was discovered that Jean was a Mutant. Jean's parents rejoiced - their daughter was a Mutant! Mutation had become a popular thing over the years; people even underwent medical procedures to become Mutants. They celebrated, even throwing Jean another party. The Grey's relished at the fact that the government would loan them money under the Mutant Support Act of 2021. But their joy was cut short. In October of 2057, John Grey and Elaine Grey were murdered by a Mutant Task Force led by Charles Xavier of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. They abducted Jean, whisking her back to their private school which was, in fact, a staged front to disguise the military, Mutant training facility deep beneath the campus grounds. Jean grew up in the care of Charles Xavier, who began to mentor her as soon as he could. Quickly, Xavier realized that Jean was among the most powerful telepaths and telekinetics he had ever seen. Sensing something strange and other-worldly in her, Xavier placed a set of psychic limiters upon Jean's mind to keep her from losing control. This would prove to be Xavier's undoing. The X-Men As she grew in power and skill, Xavier slowly began to allow Jean to have more freedom with her abilities. Around the age of 16, Jean was approached by her mentor and asked to join his task force, known only as the X-Men. Jean agreed, knowing that this would make her father-figure happy. During her first day on the team, Jean was brutally beaten by fellow force mate Piotr Rasputin (Colossus). When she cried and asked to be removed from the squad to Xavier, he simply laughed in her face and instructed her to "grow up and work harder". It was then that Jean realized Xavier's true motives. He simply wanted to use her in his goal to create a mutant based army. Jean decided that she would continue her involvement with the X-Men, thinking that this would get her closer to the others and allow her to thwart Xavier's plans and then escape. The next day, Jean defeated Colossus in hand to hand combat, breaking the majority of his bones in the process and impressing the rest of the force. They welcomed her with open arms, giving her the code name "Kaiumva" - an ancient word for Queen. Catastrophe A few months after joining the team, Jean fell madly in love with a fellow X-Man, Scott Summers (Cyclops). She described Scott, in her diary, as being "romantic, protective, and drop-dead gorgeous". The two dated for a while, but good things never truly last. Xavier saw that her emotional state was distracting the progression of her abilities, and so he cruelly tortured Scott in front of the rest of the team. Jean screamed and cried for what felt like hours, and finally agreed to stop seeing Scott if Xavier would spare the young boy. Scott and Jean never talked again. Not until the Battle of the Mansion, that is. On a dark winter night, a S.W.A.T. force of over 7 thousand troops stormed the Xavier School, using specialized weaponry and killing many of the "students" there. Xavier himself was wounded (and confined to a wheel chair later due to his paralysis) and thrown in jail for his crimes against the United States. Jean, Scott, and their fellow team of X-Men went on the run, escaping into Canada and not looking back. The team rested in Canada for two years, staying together and protecting one another from the hostile environments that they trekked through. It was during this time, however, that Jean fell for another X-Man: Logan (Wolverine). Fire and Fangs Logan was a bad boy - or so Jean claimed. She liked his roughness and his dominance; she enjoyed the way he asserted his leadership and made others flinch. She loved his protectiveness and how gentle he was with her in and out of bed. But the one thing she loved most was that it caused Scott to become jealous. Though she'd never intended it, Jean loved the way both men argued and clawed for her affection. This led to trouble however. When a particularly evil mutant known as Kain attacked the X-Men (secretly under the employment of Charles Xavier), this "love banter" got in the way of their battle, and ended in a bloody finale. Kain, whose powers consisted of consuming energy and releasing it in near-atomic sized blasts, took the toll on the team. In a final effort, Wolverine and Cyclops sacrificed themselves in order to save the other surviving X-Men and Jean. Jean was never the same. The Path to the Phoenix After losing Logan and Scott, Jean began to venture down a very dark path. She hopped between organizations such as the Jade Rabbit (led by the mutant Magneto) and the New Lazarus Gods (led by Nightcrawler). However, none of these truly did anything for her other than turn her into a dark, brooding young woman. Jean was not a killer nor a criminal...at least, not yet. The Phoenix is Alive The death of both her lovers took a powerful toll on Jean. She was consumed by anger, guilt, and hatred and decided that she was going to find Xavier and kill him herself. Jean traveled for a few months, before finally locating the prison in which Xavier was being held. Impersonating his daughter (which she somewhat was), Jean held a meeting with Xavier, and began to question him. She asked him many questions - where she came from, who she was. It was revealed that Xavier had wiped her memories of her parents and given her a false representation of her childhood. Enraged, Jean destroyed the entire facility, killing Xavier in the process. Instantly upon his death, the limiters were lifted off Jean's brain. In a burst of telekinetic energy Jean was consumed in a ball of flame and nuclear power. However, she found that she was not burning at all. As she stood, a voice called out to her. However, no one was there. As Jean closed her eyes, she could sense an immense power surrounding her. Upon opening them, she found herself in a large stone room, standing on front of a glowing red orb. "Come to me. My soul." Jean turned around. Behind her stood a beautiful, icy expressionless woman. This woman was none other than Phoenix - the fallen goddess. Dark Phoenix After the lengthy process of introduction, Jean learned that she was, indeed, the direct reincarnation of the original Phoenix goddess. The fallen spirit of the goddess now approached her, claiming that she would teach her the ways of the gods - abilities that would allow her to bring back her lovers. Tempted by this offer, Jean agreed to be trained by the goddess. She was unaware of the goddess's cruel agenda. Training Jean in a makeshift replica of the Archorium, known as '''the Psionorium, Phoenix taught Jean everything she knew. She was amazed at how little Jean knew of her true power; however, with the limiters gone the girl could now reach her full potential. With enhanced telekinetic and telepathic powers, as well as new abilities such as interstellar travel and cosmic pyrokinesis, Jean became the most powerful mortal Mutant on the Earth. Jean was pleased with her new abilities, and was excited to give back to the world she felt she hadn't contributed too. However, Phoenix revealed her true desires and plans just as Jean was getting used to her new found powers. In a flash of fire, the Phoenix Force possessed Jean, giving a new host to the demon goddess. A molten, living tattoo of wings spread across Jean's back, claiming her as the goddess's.She flew across the stars, aiming for the one thing she wanted revenge on: the Protectors of the Realm. The Ashen War A terrible war ensued. Phoenix, in Jean's body, laid siege against Kaiumva the Old and the New Gods. The battle lasted for months. However, the undead goddess underestimated Jean's telepathic wards, and throughout these battles the parasite and host remained in conflict. Eventually they retreated, in order for Phoenix to maintain control. Angered, Phoenix asked Jean to cooperate, or she would destroy her body. In a fit of rage, Jean denied Phoenix and began to accelerate her own deterioration. Panicking, Phoenix agreed to resurrect one of Jean's two lovers. Though she was greatly conflicted, Jean ultimately chose Logan. Arriving at the lake where Wolverine had been buried, Phoenix brought the mutant back to life. He was not the same, though. Instead of his usual self, he was strange and shaken up. He didn't even recognize Jean. In a berserk rage, Wolverine stabbed Jean in the stomach. Phoenix escaped Jean's body just in time, fleeing into the stars to find a new host as Wolverine finally came to his senses and held Jean in his dying arms. As she faded into a storm of cosmic fire, she spoke to him. The Birth of the White Phoenix Jean awoke before Kaiumva. The elder goddess greeted her kindly, proving that she did not blame the young mutant for what Phoenix had done to both Earth and the Universe as a whole. The god queen asserted that she wanted nothing more than a champion; a powerful champion with powers as strong as the Phoenix's who would fight and destroy the demon goddess. Jean agreed, but only on the terms that she would be allowed to return to the mortal world afterwards. Despite opposing the cheating of death, Kaiumva agreed. And thus the White Phoenix was born. Resurrection Jean flew through the stars, now with a host of newly gifted powers given to her by Kaiumva. Confronting Phoenix on the corners of the universe, a battle commenced. For 2 years (Earth time) the two fought. Finally, on the last day of the 2nd year, Jean consumed the exhausted Phoenix in a ball of fire and banished her into oblivion. The Phoenix Force was gone forever. But this backfired on Jean. The Phoenix Force was half of her entire being, and so as the Phoenix dissolved, so did she. Yet, she still remained. In a last ditch effort, Kaiumva resurrected Jean as an immortal. Giving her an entirely new life force as the White Phoenix, she offered Jean the gift of immortality. As we know, with immortality comes infinite knowledge. Jean accepted, finally having reached her true, pre-destined potential. She became a goddess upon the Archorium, choosing to let Wolverine and Scott rest in peace. But her work was not over. It was just beginning. As the prime goddess and Protector of Earth, the White Phoenix had now become the guardian of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Legacy The White Phoenix As the White Phoenix, Jean is worshiped by a few organizations and "cults" across the world. They recognize her power and how she is the true Protector of the Earth, and they give her offerings and prayers daily. This, evidently, fuels her power. Hope and Cable As a Protector, Jean is unable to marry. Attachments would interfere with her duties, after all. Because of this, she created a daughter and son for herself - Hope and Cable. Hope is the embodiment of all Jean's childhood and purity, and will forever remain a child goddess. Cable is the embodiment of all Jean's strength and courage. They reside on Earth, sort of as a recon for Jean. They relay messages back to their mother in order for free exploration of the world they love so much. Abilities Immortality: '''Jean never ages and can recover from almost any injury. Essentially, she lives forever. '''Creation: '''The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. '''Flight Telepathy: '''Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as read the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens, or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats was enhanced upon activating the Phoenix Force, and thusly enhanced upon becoming a goddess. She can even create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. After becoming a goddess, her telepathy and telekinesis can be used at the same time. * '''Telepathic Defense * Telepathic Cloak * Cloak Mind * Psychic Shield * Telepathic Illusions * Telepathic Camouflage * Telepathic Manipulation * Mind Control * Mind Possession * Personality Alteration * Mental Paralysis * Mental Amnesia ('''Erase someone memories) * '''Mental Transferal * Heal Trauma * ' Mental Sedating' * Neural Jumpstart * Dilate Power * Mind Link * Psychic Blast * Astral Projection * Mental Detection Telekinesis: '''Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Upon becoming a goddess, she has gained the ability to manipulate and create matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her appearance and lift multiple heavy objects at once without any difficulties. * '''Psychic Firebird * Force Field Interstellar Travel: '''As a goddess, combined with the Phoenix, Jean can fly unaided through the vacuum of space and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. '''Cosmic Pyrokinesis: '''Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create cosmic flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as a vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. '''Telekinetic Sensitivity: '''That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. '''Resurrection: '''Jean can resurrect others after they have died. She uses her godly power to successfully call back the soul to a person's body. '''Temporal Manipulation: '''While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the casual effect her actions will have. Essentially, time does not apply to her. '''Existence Mastery: '''Since Jean Grey is Phoenix, essentially, she is able to posses total control over the entire existence and concept. She can warp the reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. She even created and gave birth to Hope and Cable using a portion of the Phoenix. Though, Jean herself did not give birth but gave the portion to her the minute she was born so she could save the mutant race. Another possibility would be her appearance and that she is Phoenix. '''Divine Abilities: * Absolute Existence * Divine Soul * Transcendent Physiology * Invulnerability * Supernatural Condition * Nigh Omnipotence * Divine Presence * Portal Creation * Psionic Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Extrasensory Perception * Omnilegence * Omnilingualism Strength Level Jean has god-like strength, can lift any weight, and can create enough force to destroy entire galaxies. Weaknesses Her only weakness is that of the Archorium. If her floor is destroyed, she will cease to exist. Trivia * Storm is Jean's best friend and is the only original X-Men to still be alive at this point in time * Jean wears glasses Gallery = Category:Immortality Category:Deities Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Camouflage Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Portals Category:Mind Control Category:Healing Factor Category:Astral Projection Category:Force Field Generation Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Temporal Consciousness Overlap Category:Temporal Consciousness Inversion Category:Absolute Beings Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Invulnerability Category:Omnipresent Category:Omnilegence Category:Omnil Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Versions of Jean Grey Category:Earth-M